stargatefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Smallvilleantonio
Welcome Hi, welcome to Stargate Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Escyos page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kaeleth (Talk) 03:33, August 26, 2010 yea sure, thats what the site is for. Escyos 04:13, August 26, 2010 (UTC) hi. could you come up with a determiner for you fan fiction. i assume your fan fiction is called Stargate Saga? if so perhaps you could have SGS. its for the ends of pages to show where they belong. Escyos 14:03, August 27, 2010 (UTC) please add (SGS) to the end of every page that belongs to your fan fiction Escyos 07:39, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Guys, could you please not create pages that dont have anything on them, also could you please categorise every page. Escyos 07:41, August 29, 2010 (UTC) what are the SG team for them? Escyos 16:53, August 29, 2010 (UTC) What does the SG team pages belong to? are they part of the RPG? Escyos 19:29, August 29, 2010 (UTC) oh sorry, i thought they were yours, im having touble trying to figure out what is what these days Escyos 19:35, August 29, 2010 (UTC) What ?What? Yea i know, that penguin is a whiny little wikipedia editor who thinks he knows everything. thanks, ive been trying to add to my various wikis lately but have had no time to do so. sorry i dont know anythign about clash of the titans. Escyos 07:20, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey i got a qeustion about your fan fiction. Did they dig up the rest of the city or is it still underground? Escyos 08:47, August 31, 2010 (UTC) unfortunately there is not enough users on this wiki and not enough edits per day to merit another administrator, but you are number 1 on the list now. Escyos 05:18, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Also could you come help out on my Stargate canon wiki also go on Stargate wiki an tell that Captain J guy to come over, he seemed annoyed that they accepted "Guide" as Todd's name. Escyos 06:51, September 1, 2010 (UTC) halflife i already did Kaeleth 07:45, September 1, 2010 (UTC) How do i upload a picture to an infobox? Kaeleth 00:26, September 2, 2010 (UTC) i put you in please put (SGS) on the end of each page that belongs to your fan fiction as is done with other articles. im working hard to make this wiki work. Escyos 04:33, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Wiki wide comment Guys, the daily chores of cleaning up the crap is getting longer every day and im getting a bit annoyed: #Categorise pages, template, photos etc. #Don't create pages just for the hell of it, any empty or low content pages are given 2 days and then are deleted #Don't upload photos is you don't intend to use them soon-ish. Once again 2 days notice. #Fan fictions must have something at the end which denotes which fan fiction they belong to like so: Page (Fan fiction name or abbreviation) #I'm not sure how the RPG is fairing but I am thinking we will have to shut it down and work out how it works. Escyos 05:04, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Could you categorise the photos you uploaded here. Just give them a category of "Images from Stargate Sagas" Escyos 01:22, September 5, 2010 (UTC) sure, pretty much every edit i undone he reverted. i undid bad speculative material and he kept it, giving a gay little remark. plus his edits were useless, all he did was re-write the same thing, despite the fact they were already good enough. So i left. Escyos 12:43, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Im making you an admin and beaurucrat. Im thinking about leaving Wikia for good because of their skins their bringing in. I'll stick around to help out where possible. Escyos 07:36, October 10, 2010 (UTC) On November 3rd they're gonna force everyone to use the new skin, we dont get a choice in te matter. Escyos 23:55, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Are you visiting regularly i was just checking to make sure you are not dead or quit Wiki forever like Escyos Greetings Hey Smallvilleantonio this is Dragonboy546 aka Jarvis Davidson how you doing I was just looking for an Admin to meet and found one so I was just seeing if you saw my Stargate: Odyssey page and how do I add Odyssey to the fan fiction Series thing? (Dragonboy546 (talk) 16:06, January 9, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) Hey How am I doing so far man (Dragonboy546 (talk) 06:38, January 13, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546)